


Where Loyalties Lie

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-03
Updated: 2006-03-03
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8074801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Malcolm, with the help of his new Klingon friend, reflects on the true definition of "loyalty" and makes a few discoveries that will change him forever. Spoilers, 4.15 "Affliction." (02/21/2005)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: While some Reed/T'Pol shipping is suggested, it is intended only to create the plot for the ficlet.  


* * *

He sat with his face buried in his hands, wondering when his life had become such a complicated mess. "Loyalty," he muttered with a snort. "That word has no true definition, does it?"

He chuckled. "Now I'm talking to myself. I've gone bloody mad," he said.

He sighed and lay back on the uncomfortable bench, staring at the ceiling. "I wonder what Dad would think of me now," he said. He shook his head. "I can just hear him going on about what a damned fool I've been and how ashamed he is to call me his son."

"DoghwI," he heard the Klingon say.

Malcolm turned to look at the man. "I beg your pardon?" he said.

The Klingon chuckled. "I am agreeing with you, Human. Your Captain seemed sincerely disappointed that you would not correct your lies to him," the man said.

Malcolm nodded. "Captain Archer was...was my friend. I deceived him and in my culture, that's not something easily forgiven," he said.

The Klingon laughed. "Your shipmates are not so cold as you may think," the man replied.

"And how in the bloody hell did you come to that conclusion?" Malcolm said, rising slightly from the bench.

The other man smiled. "The dark-haired one gives you much notice, Lieutenant Reed. Have you not seen the look in her eyes when you approach her? And the Vulcan...I can see a great deal of admiration in the way she looks at you," the man replied.

Malcolm shook his head. "I lost my respect along with my dignity the moment T'Pol made the discovery that I was the last person to access the black box," he said.

"You are fond of this Vulcan," the Klingon stated.

Malcolm stiffened. "She is a fine officer," he replied, brushing aside the man's insinuations.

"Your actions speak of more," the Klingon said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Malcolm retorted.

"My people are not deaf, dumb, and blind, Lieutenant," the Klingon chortled. "Though she is Vulcan, I must admit that, as a woman, she is indeed a fine specimen."

Malcolm felt his blood boil slightly at the comment. The Klingon laughed. "Are you her defender, Lieutenant? It is your responsibility to see that no one besmirches her character?" the man replied.

"No. Commander Tucker..." Malcolm snapped, biting his tongue quickly; but it was too late.

"I see," the Klingon replied, his grin broadening to show partially rotted teeth. "Her heart belongs to another...and that wounds your pride deeply, Lieutenant?"

"The Sub-Commander's personal matters are none of my concern," Malcolm spat acidly.

"Fight for her. It is honorable," the Klingon replied.

Malcolm closed his eyes. "I...I can't. Not after all he's done for me. Trip is my friend...my best friend," Malcolm said softly.

The Klingon grinned. "What does that matter? He keeps you from the object of your desire," he asked.

"He loves her and she him. I couldn't hurt him like that," Malcolm replied, hanging his head slightly.

"Why does the friendship of this 'Trip' mean so much to you?" the Klingon asked.

Malcolm glared at him. "He has saved my life on dozens of occasions. Despite my bitterness, he has always stood by me. His loyalty has never once faltered..." he replied, trailing off and a smile crossing his lips.

"Among my people, loyalty is always given to those who earn it. You must decide, Lieutenant...does your loyalty lie with your Captain...your friend...or with this other man," the Klingon said.

Malcolm nodded. "There is no question...all of my loyalty lies with Captain Archer. He's a man who does not demand respect, but receives it nonetheless," he replied.

"Then prove your loyalty. Trust him, Lieutenant and have patience. He will give you a chance to prove yourself again," the Klingon replied.

Malcolm nodded. "I have to tell him the truth," he stated.

The Klingon nodded. "That would be a wise start, Lieutenant," the man replied.

Malcolm nodded and lay back waiting for his second chance. He wouldn't blow it this time.


End file.
